Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 03
is the third episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on April 16, 2018 and later aired on October 21, 2018 in Canada and December 17, 2018 in America. Plot Fubuki and Aiger continue their battle, with the former emerging victorious. After this, Aiger faces off against Ranjiro. Major Events * Aiger loses his battle to Fubuki. * Ranjiro Kiyama unveils his Beyblade: Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge, which is also revealed to have been upgraded from his brother's Raging Roktavor Gravity Revolve. ** Additionally, the origin of the Wild Bey Gang is revealed. * Aiger battles Ranjiro, which results in a draw. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Nika Aoi * Toko Aoi * Principal Shinoda * Fubuki Sumiye * Suoh Genji * Ranjiro Kiyama * Rantaro Kiyama (Flashback) * Mr. Muraki (Flashback) * Jonji * Benimaru * Gumita * Kimeru Imabune * Hayao Ashida * Tobisuke * Harumi Hijikawa Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's) * Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge (Ranjiro's; debut) * Raging Roktavor Gravity Revolve (Ranjiro's; flashback) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's; flashback) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Fubuki Sumiye (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) = Fubuki & Forneus (2-1) ** Round 2: Fubuki & Forneus (Burst Finish; 2pts) * (Flashback) Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) vs. Ranjiro Kiyama (Raging Roktavor Gravity Revolve) = Rantaro and Roktavor * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs. Ranjiro Kiyama (Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge) = Draw Special Moves Used * Z Launch (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Emperor Guard (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) * Z Breaker (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Emperor Drift (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) * Roktavor Typhoon (Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 3- Duel At Sunset Gallery Preview Episode Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger and Achilles.png Burst Turbo E3 - Heated Up Aiger.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Uses Z Breaker.png Burst Turbo E3 - Fubuki Uses Emperor Drift.png Burst Turbo E3 - Forneus Bursts Achilles.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Falls Asleep.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Sees Fubuki and Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger vs Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Annoyed Aiger.png Burst Turbo E3 - Wild Bey Gang.png Burst Turbo E3 - Rantaro and Ranjiro's Picture.png Burst Turbo E3 - Rantaro and Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor's Turbo Evolution.png Burst Turbo E3 - Battle Ready Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor Bursts Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Serious Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger in His Tent.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger and a Sheep.png Burst Turbo E3 - Ranjiro's Challenge.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger and Naru.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor Typhoon.png Burst Turbo E3 - Rung-Out Achilles.png Burst Turbo E3 - Rung-Out Roktavor.png Burst Turbo E3 - Heated Up Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E3 - Heated Up Aiger 2.png Burst Turbo E3 - Heated Up Ranjiro 2.png Burst Turbo E3 - Achilles and Roktavor Double Burst.png Burst Turbo E3 - Exhausted Aiger and Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E3 - Z Achilles and Crash Roktavor.png Trivia * This episode currently holds the record for most battles in a single episode, with a grand total of 149. ** This is also the record for most battles in the entire series. * This is the first Turbo episode to feature a battle outside, in the sunset. * Before launching at the 149th battle, Ranjiro can be seen holding his launcher with his right hand. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes